Following Mommy
by Aoi Hoshi Chan
Summary: "You left so fast. You didn't even kiss me goodbye."


A/N and Disclaimer: My Muse attacks me randomly. "Oniisan" means "brother." This is depressing - like a fox. That's all I'll say. And I don't own DBZ.  
Following Mommy  
  
*  
  
"Mommy, NO!"  
  
I saw it all.  
  
I saw you run out there. I wondered why you did it. No explanation was offered. You just walked out to face him. Didn't you know it was better to leave it up to us strong people? Not that you're not strong - you're the strongest girl I know. Didn't you hear the rest of us calling you back? Didn't you think about me?  
  
But I know now. You couldn't take it anymore, could you? You couldn't take the waiting, the hurting inside at being left behind, or the fact that the bad guy was sitting back on his haunches not feeling guilty. You didn't want to live again without them both. You couldn't take being away from Daddy anymore.  
  
Well, me too. Why didn't you take me with you?  
  
You never wanted me to train in the first place, after all. And that's what I was going to go do. Without you, there's nobody to make a fuss over me if I get hurt.  
  
I'd much rather be together than apart, too. You, oniisan, and even Daddy now, are my family. I'd do anything to be with you all, but now that you're back with them, I'm alone. Why did you leave me here, Mommy? I want to go too.  
  
You left so fast. You didn't even kiss me goodbye.  
  
But all I could do was watch while you walked out there in slow motion. You yelled at him, and for a minute I almost felt sorry for him because you're scary when you yell. But he wasn't scared. Not at all. In fact, I think he scared you.  
  
Then there was a flash, and you were scrambled eggs.  
  
I tried to climb over the wall. I was feeling crazy with something I think that oniisan once called "hate." He said it was when you're so mad at someone, you want them to die. I couldn't understand that. I wouldn't ever wish death on anybody!  
  
I hadn't ever hated anyone before. Not even Trunks the time he broke my favorite Hot Wheels. I was really mad and we got in a fight, and then Mrs. Bulma had to make Mr. Vegeta step in and pull us apart, only I don't think he wanted to, really. Oniisan always said that's just the way he was.  
  
But I think I hated Buu.  
  
Or maybe I just really loved you, oniisan, and Daddy a lot... even though Buu didn't take him away...  
  
Someone said something to me and I answered them but didn't really think about it. I think the word for that is called "automagic." Or something. Then I walked to the big room Daddy and Piccolo were talking about before Daddy had to leave. I don't remember walking there, but I must have because that's where I am now. Trunks said he felt funny and his whole body felt heavy, but I didn't notice. He took a look around, walking everywhere...  
  
I just stood there and tried to make myself not cry.  
  
You and oniisan always said it was okay to cry a little. Daddy got mad at me for crying though. I didn't know why at first, but I think it was because there wasn't time for it and he knew it, and he was afraid... Daddy was afraid. Oniisan always told me stories about how if Daddy was afraid, then you could worry because it was pretty bad. That made me scared.  
  
So when he left, I tried not to cry. I really tried. But it was like when I had just started liking having a Daddy, I went back to not having one. I felt like I was losing oniisan all over again.  
  
Oniisan always told me everything, I guess. But I'm not complaining! He knew everything in the world and he was brave and he'd check under my bed at night, even though he told me I could beat the monsters up all by myself if I wanted. He said he'd never let anything bad ever happen to me, and he'd always be there if I needed him. He told me that the time my closet door shut all by itself and I was scared it was a monster. He said, "I'll always be right down the hall." ... that was before Buu came.  
  
You did a good job with oniisan, Mommy. Even though I'd hear you arguing with yourself about not doing anything right while he growing up, he and Daddy are the best guys there are. They saved the whole world, didn't they?  
  
Now I guess I have to. Me and Trunks are the only ones they got left.  
  
Only... I always thought that if I ever ended up saving the world, I'd be right along with oniisan. And maybe Daddy, in daydreams at least. I didn't want to be alone. But now I am. I don't even have you.  
  
Everyone says we'll wish you back. The Dragon will help. Even Dende says so..... but... I'm so worried. What if you don't WANT to come back? What if the reason you left in the first place was because of me?! I wasn't bad, was I, Mommy? I know you don't like me changing, but I only went Super- Saiyajin flying to see the wizard with Trunks, and it was just one time. I didn't disappoint you, did I?  
  
You always said you'd love me no matter what. Even when I was accidentally playing ball in the house and knocked over your good dishes. And when I brought home that ten-inch lizard and sat at the dinner table with it. You still loved me then. You still love me now, don't you?  
  
You still love me, I know it.  
  
I just wish I knew why you wanted to leave...  
  
I have to go start. I'll cry if I don't.  
  
I miss you, Mommy. It hasn't even been ten minutes in here, where time goes slower, and I already miss you. Tell Daddy and oniisan we'll see you all soon, and I miss them, and tell Gohan I'll be okay because now I'm training to save the world, so I guess I'm finally a 'big boy' and I can take care of myself. And tell Daddy that I like him a lot, and I wish I could have met him sooner, and when I grow up I want to be as strong as him.  
  
And if me and Trunks save the world, the Dragon will have you all back in no time flat!  
  
If me and Trunks lose...  
  
...if we lose, I guess I'll follow you there, Mommy.  
  
I love you.  
  
'Bye.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I really have no idea where that came from... I cried a little, writing this. Just picture poor baby Goten all alone in the world and off to fight a big scary pink monster... *sniffles and hugs Goten till he's blue* I try not to write angst like this! Goten and ANGST don't belong in the same SENTENCE together, but I put them there. Why? I'm an idiot, that's why. *sigh* Me and my dumb Muse attacks... *points at Muse on shoulder* Blame her!  
  
Anyhow... read and review, please. If you actually LIKE this, or if you didn't, check out my others, coz they're mostly kawaii and wonderful. *mutters under breath about needing more reviews for other fics desperately* 


End file.
